L'Assassin et le Wraith
by IronFire17
Summary: Alexandra est une "freerunner" qui tournait un film pour un célèbre jeu vidéo. Mais quand elle se retrouve, un peu par sa faute, dans une série qu'un de ses amis adore par-dessus tout, la situation se complique...
1. Chapter 1

Alex regarda par-dessus son épaule et constata que ses poursuivants se dirigeaient droit sur elle. Elle sauta alors dans le vide et atterrit sur le dos et sur un gros matelas gonflable.  
« Coupé ! »  
La jeune femme se releva. Un homme arriva, une caméra à la main.  
« C'était parfait Alex !  
-Comme d'hab', Léo.  
-Ouais, si les Assassins auraient existés, je suis certain que tu serais une de leurs !  
-Rêve pas trop ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu.  
-Et pourtant, interrompit un autre, on est en train de faire un film dessus. Alors un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plait. On doit tourner la scène où les deux Templiers se parlent. Alexandra, on en a terminé pour aujourd'hui. Reviens demain à huit heures précises.  
-Du soir ou du matin ?  
-Du matin.»  
Léo hocha la tête et regarda son amie. Elle portait la même tenue qu'Evie Frye sans la cape rouge, elle avait les mêmes armes d'assassin mais ce n'était pas du toc. Il fallait que ce soit plus vrai que nature, comme si elle était vraiment une Assassin. Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec une mèche blanche et rouge. Ses yeux étaient verts-bleues. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le sol.  
« J'ai fait au moins un milliard de saltos et de sauts de la Foie juste pour une seule scène… Pourquoi doit-on en faire autant ?  
-Les affaires sont les affaires, sourit Léo.  
-Je vais y aller. Je dois aller voir le grincheux. »  
Elle lui fit la bise et s'en alla, en prenant son sac à dos.

Elle marchait depuis une heure dans cette maudite forêt ! Alex avait le pire sens de l'orientation qui pouvait exister. Elle entendit un bruit et elle le suivit. Elle atterrit devant un grillage avec un panneau « interdit d'entrer » sauf qu'Alex ne le vit pas. Elle escalada la grille, puis quatre autre grilles et marcha quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pénétré dans une espèce de base militaire. Au centre, il y avait un grand cercle. Soudain, le truc s'activa et un grand jet d'eau jaillit de l'objet.  
« Vous ! »  
Elle se retourna et vit plusieurs militaires armés. L'ordre de son cerveau était clair : cours ! Les militaires tirèrent dès qu'elle commença à fuir. Elle traversa le rond bleu et tout devient rapide autour d'elle.

Alex s'affala sur un sol puis fut soudain relevé par une main… verte ?! Elle regarda l'homme ou plutôt l'extra-terrestre devant elle. Alex l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais où ?  
« Qui êtes-vous ?! Que faîtes-vous ici ?! Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer ?!  
-A laquelle je réponds en premier ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. »  
La poigne autour de son cou se resserra.  
« Ne me faîtes pas répéter !  
-Je… ne… peux… pas… vous… répondre… besoin… d'air… »  
Il la lâcha et elle tomba encore une fois sur le sol puis elle le regarda. Ça y est ! Léo adorait une série avec des extra-terrestres qui se battaient contre des humains et qui les bouffaient… Comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui. Stargate Atlantis ou un truc comme ça. Et lui, il devait être celui que les héros appelaient Todd, un wraith.  
« J'attends vos réponses, humaine !  
-Hé, je ne suis pas votre chien ! »  
Il grimaça de colère avant de prendre un couteau et de se précipiter sur elle. Alex l'esquiva, attrapa sa main droite puis celle de gauche, lui fit un croche patte et il tomba lourdement sur le ventre. Elle monta à califourchon sur son dos tout en maintenant ses mains.  
« Alors, pas si mal pour une humaine, hein, monsieur le wraith ?  
-Lâchez-moi !  
-Ah ! Et vous croyez que je vais vous obéir ! »  
Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.  
« Lâchez-moi et je vous ne ferais aucun mal.  
-Vous allez me bouffer alors…  
-Je vous donne ma parole. »  
Elle se releva suivit du wraith. Il était exactement comme dans la série et il était super grand, au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle.  
« Pour répondre à vos questions, je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai atterris ici et je m'appelle Alexandra mas je préfère Alex. Et vous ?  
-Wylvern, dit-il en grinçant des dents.  
-Mon Commandant, nous avons un problème. Un des systèmes principaux a été gravement endommagé lors de la dernière attaque et… »  
Un second wraith fit irruption dans la salle et remarqua l'humaine qui se tenait à côté de son vénéré Commandant. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle adoratrice ou esclave ? Son Commandant braqua sur lui son regard de reptile.  
« J'arrive. J'ai juste une chose à régler. »  
Il hocha la tête et sortit sans quitter des yeux Alexandra. Celle-ci regarda Wylvern qui soupira.  
« Venez avec moi. »  
Elle le suivit sans discuter. Il la conduit dans une grande chambre avec un lit à deux places, une armoire, plusieurs fauteuils et un bureau.  
« Restez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »  
Alex s'assit sur le lit docilement.  
« Résumons la situation. Je suis dans une série, sur un vaisseau probablement dans l'espace et j'ai fait confiance à un bouffeur d'homme et je ne sais pas comment me sortit de ce pétrin, sourit-elle. On ne peut pas faire mieux comme début. » 


	2. Chapter 2

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Vous vous êtes enfuit et vous vous êtes jeté dans le vortex de la porte.  
-C'était pas ma faute ! On me tirait dessus ! »  
Wylvern regardait cette curieuse humaine. Elle était affalée dans un grand fauteuil, ses jambes repliées contre elle. Le wraith se leva.  
« Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Peu avant votre intrusion, une étoile a éclaté. Peut-être que quand vous avez traversé la porte, l'énergie dégagé de l'étoile a perturbé le vortex. C'est la meilleure hypothèse que j'ai.  
-Euh… Et comment je vais rentrer chez moi ? On va détruire une étoile ? »  
Le wraith éclata de rire alors que la jeune femme le regardait.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Vous pensez sérieusement que nous pouvons détruire des étoiles ?  
-Ouais.  
-Vous êtes vraiment sotte !  
-Hé ! C'est pas sympa ! »  
Le wraith ricana. Il aurait pu la tuer mais son désir et sa soif de connaissances l'avaient obligé à la garder en un seul morceau.  
« Je suis prêt à vous offrir l'hospitalité mais en échange, vous me montrez le fonctionnement de vos armes.  
-Cela marche ! s'exclama Alex en se levant. »  
Elle lui tendit sa main et après une minute de silence, Wylvern avança la sienne et secoua la petite main.  
« Mon Commandant ? »  
Le grand wraith soupira et vit Nâga s'approcher.  
« Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Le Commandant Svelt nous a envoyé un message. Il veut s'entretenir avec vous. »  
Il grogna avant de dire :  
« Bien, j'arrive. Dîtes-lui de m'attendre. »  
Le wraith hocha la tête et sortit en lançant un regard à Alex ainsi qu'un sourire qui disparut quelques secondes après. Wylvern se tourna vers elle.  
« Deux adorateurs vont venir pour… vous tenir compagnie, le temps de cet entretien.  
-Ok ! »  
Le Commandant sortit et quelques minutes après, deux hommes entrèrent et ils semblaient se chamailler. Le premier était blond avec des yeux bleus lagons et le deuxième avait des cheveux noirs ébène avec des yeux marron.  
« Je te dis que ce n'est pas une nouvelle !  
-Et moi je te dis que oui !  
-Excusez-moi, vous êtes… ? demanda Alexandra. »  
Ils la regardèrent et sourirent.  
« Je suis Arro, se présenta le blond.  
-Et moi Lars !  
-On a une question à vous poser.  
-Je vous écoute.  
-Êtes-vous une nouvelle adoratrice ? demanda Lars. »  
La question percuta de plein fouet la jeune femme puis elle hurla :  
« Non ! Je ne suis pas une adoratrice !  
-D'accord, d'accord, calmez-vous, dit Arro. C'est juste que vous êtes très belle et que…  
-Tais-toi ! grogna l'autre en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Le Commandant a dit que nous devions rien lui dire à propos de…  
-A propos de quoi ?  
-Euh, de rien du tout.  
-Vous mentez très mal, messieurs. »  
Ils se regardèrent embarrassés.  
« On ne peux rien vous dire, mademoiselle. Nous avons donnés notre parole, murmura Lars.  
-Très bien, soupira Alexandra.  
-Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
-Alexandra mais appelez-moi Alex. »

Wylvern retient de sauter au cou de son ennemi. Celui-ci le regardait, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Ma Reine souhaite te rencontrer. »  
Le wraith fut réellement surpris. Pourquoi la Reine de son pire ennemi voulait le rencontrer ?  
« Dis-lui que je refuse.  
-Et pourquoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu veux garder ta liberté… et ta nourriture pour toi seul. J'avais oublié ce léger détail. »  
Il serra ses poings. Heureusement que Nâga n'était pas là sinon il lui aurait sauté à la figure pour lui arracher les yeux. Svelt attrapa une petite statuette représentant un dieu humain.  
« Tu as toujours ces trucs…  
-Remet ça à sa place !  
-D'accord… Comme tu voudras. »  
Le wraith remit le précieux objet avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
« Ma Reine sera extrêmement déçu.  
-Bars toi. »

Le wraith entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient Alexandra, Arro et Lars. Les deux adorateurs sortirent dès qu'il entra. La jeune femme le regarda et lui sourit :  
« Alors, votre entretien ?  
-J'ai envie de le tuer !  
-Qui ? demanda surprise Alex.  
-Personne ! »  
Wylvern s'assit en grognant dans un siège. Alex s'approcha de lui.  
« Ah…C'est ce Svelt, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui ! Osez, lui et sa Reine, me demander d'avoir un entretien avec eux !  
-Je comprends pas trop là…  
-N'essayez pas de savoir. »  
Alex bailla.  
« Vous êtes fatigué. Vous devriez aller vous coucher.  
-Ouais, vous avez raison. »  
Au moment où elle allait entrer, elle se tourna vers le wraith.  
« Où est-ce que vous allez dormir ?  
-Je ne dors pas souvent, répondit-il.  
-Oh… Alors, bonne nuit. »  
Il hocha la tête et la regarda disparaitre derrière la porte membraneuse. Il sentait les esprits de ses soldats. Et quelque chose le contraria. L'esprit de Nâga était entouré de pensées pour l'humaine mais pourquoi ? Il grogna. Si jamais un de ses hommes oseraient lever la main contre elle ou même la toucher, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Même à tuer un des siens.

Alexandra se réveilla dans le grand lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Wylvern penché sur elle. Elle se releva d'un coup.  
« Bordel ! Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces frousses. C'est flippant de vous voir de près. »  
Il soupira d'agacement.  
« Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger et des vêtements. Et arrêtez de me parler sur ce ton.  
-Ok, ok… Mais votre tête est juste effrayante de près… »  
Le wraith grogna avant de lui lancer une pomme qu'elle attrapa au vol. Il prit une chaise et la ramena près du lit.  
« J'ai dormis combien de temps ?  
-Dix heures.  
-C'est la première fois que je dors autant ! »  
Wylvern prit un des brassards et l'étudia sous tous ses angles. La jeune femme le regarda faire pendant un moment avant de dire :  
« Ça vous intéresse vraiment ?  
-Oui. Comment fonctionne cet objet ?  
\- Passez-le-moi. »  
Il le lui tendit. Alexandra le mit autour de ses poignets et par un mouvement de bras, une lame sortit sous la paume. Les yeux de Wylvern se remplirent d'admiration et de curiosité.  
« On appelle ça une lame secrète. C'est une arme que les Assassins qui l'ont mise au point.  
-Les Assassins ? »  
La jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication valable.  
« Euh… Ce sont des hommes et des femmes qui, il y a longtemps, se bataient pour la liberté et d'autres trucs comme ça. Mais lors d'une guerre, ils ont disparus.  
-Pourquoi possédez-vous ces armes alors ?  
-Avec des amis, on faisait une reconstitution de leurs vies donc on a du construire ces armes.  
-Je vois… »  
Elle lui sourit.  
« Je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serais dans mon laboratoire. C'est la troisième porte en partant de l'entrée principale.  
-D'accord. »  
Il quitta la pièce. Alexandra s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Allait-elle devoir lui mentir souvent ? Elle trouvait ce wraith plutôt gentil, contrairement aux épisodes et aux « fanfictions » que son ami Léo lisait durant les heures de repos. Elle ricana et se leva. Alex était impatiente de découvrir de nouveaux mondes, de nouvelles civilisations. La jeune femme était certaine qu'elle allait rester pendant un bon moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex entra dans le laboratoire de Wylvern et s'affala lourdement dans un fauteuil.  
« Avez-vous un problème ? demanda le wraith en se tournant.  
-Je m'ennuie... »  
Le wraith réfléchit un moment.  
« Venez avec moi. »  
A sa droite, il y avait une porte qu'il déverrouilla. Alex se leva et le suivit. La pièce était grande, avec une baie vitrée au fond, avec une vue à couper le souffle sur l'espace. Et au milieu de la pièce, il y avait…  
« AUW ! IL EST TROP MIGNON ! »  
Sans prévenir, elle se précipita sur un petit wraith, âgé d'environ trois ans d'après sa taille. L'enfant wraith la regarda alors qu'Alexandra le prenait dans ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme ceux des wraiths, ils étaient courts et il portait une sorte de vêtement pour bébé. Wylvern s'approcha d'eux.  
« Normalement, aucun humain n'est sensé l'approcher mais vu que vous vous ennuyez, vous pourriez peut-être vous occupez de lui.  
-Comptez sur moi ! Il ne lui arrivera rien. »  
Le wraith hocha la tête et s'en alla.

L'enfant avait des jouets représentants des « Darts » et des vaisseaux ruches ainsi que trois peluches. Alex le regardait joué depuis un moment lorsque l'enfant se jeta sur elle et s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête pour l'observer.  
« Pourquoi vous ne sentez pas comme les autres ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Vous ne sentez pas comme les humains de ce vaisseau… Pourquoi ?  
-Je suis désoler, petit, mais j'ai toujours été nulle pour tout ce qui touche à la biologie.  
-Quel est le nom qu'on t'a donné ?  
-Alexandra mais Alex, pour faire court et toi ?  
-Epizon. C'est le nom que mon ancienne Reine m'a donné.  
-Oh… »  
Une foule de questions rentrèrent d'un coup dans le cerveau d'Alex et elle réussit à répondre à quelques-unes. Elle s'étonna de connaître plein de choses sur cette race qui n'existaient que dans une série.  
 _Note à moi-même, remercier Léo si jamais je rentre, pensa-t-elle._  
C'était grâce à lui qu'elle connaissait quelques trucs. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'élémentaire et à chaque fois qu'elle venait chez lui pour l'aider, à la fin, il lui passait cette série, deux épisodes. Au début, elle trouvait ça assez bien mais après, elle la trouvait trop gnangnan comme série. Les grands et puissants explorateurs qui sauvent tout le monde d'une espèce monstrueuse et barbare, un vrai cliché !  
Epizon attrapa une de ses peluches et se pelota contre l'humaine. Elle était différente, il en était certain. Personne ne pouvait sentir comme ça, à part les Reines. Peut-être était-ce le résultat d'une expérience d'Atlantis ou bien une de son Commandant ?  
« Tu es fatigué ? demanda-t-elle. »  
Il hocha la tête et se sentit soulever. L'humaine le transporta jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa.  
« Je suppose que tu dois faire une sieste, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Oui… A plus tard, Alex… »  
Elle lui caressa la joue avant de partir.

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander.  
-Oui ?  
-Je protège quelques planètes des autres wraiths mais un de mes espions m'a informé que le dirigeant d'une de ces communautés m'a trahi en s'alliant avec un autre Commandant.  
-Peut-être voulait-il une double assurance ?  
-J'en doute fort. D'après ce même espion, il organise un divertissement pour humain, il a appelé ça un bal.  
-Et quelle est le rapport avec moi ? »  
Il la regarda avec insistance. Elle comprit et s'exclama :  
« Ah non ! Pas question !  
-Je vous héberge et vous protège, vous me devez au moins ça ! »  
Elle soupira.  
« Ok, ok… Je vais y aller, à votre fichu bal…  
-J'ai rajouté une fonction à votre brassard. J'ai fabriqué un mini-pistolet paralysant. »  
Il lui montra comment faire.  
« Autre chose, vous allez devoir mettre ceci… »

Elle y était depuis une demi-heure. Pourquoi les humaines prenaient-elles autant de temps à s'habiller ? Wylvern attendait, assis dans un fauteuil. La porte s'ouvrit et sa bouche se décrocha.  
« Je vous préviens, un mot sur ma tenue et c'est mon poing que vous recevrez en réponse ! »  
Elle était… magnifique. La robe était longue, noire avec des jupons ayant un aspect déchiré, décoré de fils rouges sang. Il n'y avait pas de manche, seulement deux bretelles en dessous des épaules. Elle portait des chaussures avec un peu de talon et un collier.  
« Eh bien, c'est parfait. N'oubliez pas vos brassards et votre masque.  
-Ah parce que c'est en plus un bal masqué ! »  
Alex attrapa ses brassards et les mit autour de ses poignets. Puis, elle suivit le Commandant dans le dédale de couloirs du vaisseau.  
« On va vous déposer en Dart et mettez ça dans votre oreille, je pourrais vous guider.  
-Merci. »

Alex se tenait devant le château, son masque bien attaché pour que personne ne voie son visage. Ce monde ressemblait à celui de l'époque de la Renaissance.  
« Alexandra, vous m'entendez ? demanda le wraith à travers l'oreillette.  
-Ouais.  
-Notre espion vous attend à l'intérieur. Il viendra à vous.  
-Ok. »  
Elle s'avança vers le pont-levis, en se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté d'y aller. Elle détestait les fêtes, les robes et les chaussures avec des talons !  
« Mademoiselle ? »  
La jeune femme regarda son interlocuteur. Il était habillé qu'avec du noir, c'était également la couleur de ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient bleus et il était grand. Il lui sourit amicalement.  
« Je suppose que vous êtes la femme que mon Commandant a recueilli.  
-Oui, c'est moi, grogna-t-elle.  
-Le roi se trouve à l'intérieur. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. »  
C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit ce que voulait exactement Wylvern.  
 _Il veut que je tue le roi ?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex avait dansé pendant quelques minutes avec l'espion qui s'appelait Livèr. Elle était maintenant avec lui devant la porte du cabinet du roi. Celui-ci voulait un entretien avec elle car Livèr lui avait dit qu'elle était en possession d'une arme de destruction massive qu'elle comptait utiliser contre les wraiths.  
« Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ?! J'y connais rien en arme !  
-Rassurez-vous, je serais à vos côtés. »  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une immense pièce magnifiquement décoré. Il y avait plusieurs statues avec des rubis incrustés dedans et d'autres choses rares. Le bureau avait plusieurs pierres précieuses incrustées dans les reliures. La jeune femme s'étonna qu'il y ait plusieurs gardes.  
 _Mais en même temps, c'est un roi._  
D'ailleurs, celui-ci était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Et, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il était jeune et plutôt mignon. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux bleus aciers. Les portes se refermèrent d'un coup et les gardes commencèrent à encercler Alex et Livèr. Le roi se leva et s'adressa directement à l'espion.  
« Merci Livèr.  
-Elle est toute à vous, votre Majesté, sourit ce dernier.  
-De quoi ?! Mais ! »  
Les hommes se précipitèrent sur elle, un des hommes lui arracha l'oreillette et elle reçut un coup dans la nuque. Elle réussit à appuyer sur l'oreillette qui était près d'elle et murmura assez fort :  
« Wylvern… A l'aide… »

Le wraith rugit de colère. Comment cette petite ordure avait-elle pu les duper de la sorte ?! Comment lui, le plus puissant des wraiths en matière de télépathie, n'avait-il pas détecté cette trahison ?! Nâga se retourna vers lui, le visage découpé par la colère et la culpabilité.  
« Que faisons-nous ?  
-J'y vais, dit le wraith d'un ton déterminé.  
-Mais…  
-Je vous appellerais au cas où j'ai un problème. Dès que je serais rentrée avec Alexandra, envoyez les Darts.  
-A vos ordres ! »  
Wylvern sortit rapidement de la salle pour se diriger vers le hangar. En allumant son Dart, il se rendit compte qu'il considérait Alexandra comme un membre de son vaisseau et que, étrangement, il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la sauver. Il soupira.  
 _Je devrais arrêter de fréquenter les atlantes… pensa-t-il._

Alex était assise sur un banc en bois dans une cellule humide. Un simple grillage la séparait de ses… compagnons qui ne cessaient de la reluquer depuis qu'elle était arrivée. C'était devenu extrêmement gênant. Soudain, des gardes arrivèrent, ouvrirent la porte et l'empoignèrent par les poignets. Ils la trainèrent dans les couloirs. Enfin, ils la jetèrent dans ce qui semblait être la chambre du roi. Il y avait un grand lit avec des reliures dorées. Au centre du plafond pendait un magnifique lustre en cristal. La jeune femme n'entendit pas le roi arrivé derrière elle. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
« Ma chambre vous plait-elle ? »  
Elle sursauta et fit volte-face. Le roi gloussa avant de s'avancer vers elle.  
« Je ne vous ferait aucun mal. Puis-je savoir votre nom ?  
-Mais oui c'est ça ! Et je devrais vous dire qui je suis ! rugit-elle.  
-Excusez le passage en prison, c'était une simple mesure de protection.  
-Ce n'est pas vous qui étiez à côté de pervers qui n'arrêtaient pas de vous mater ! »  
Il lui sourit et elle trouva ce sourire… assez charmant. Il l'invita à le suivre sur le balcon. Ils contemplèrent la nuit en silence.  
« Alexandra, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle.  
-Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je ne compte pas vous faire du mal. J'aimerais simplement que vous me dîtes où se trouve le vaisseau de ce wraith.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »  
Il se rapprocha d'elle.  
« Allons, vous savez parfaitement de qui et de quoi je parle. »  
Se heurtant au silence de la jeune femme, le roi lui caressa la joue avec sa main gantée. Alexandra lui dégagea le poignet en lui donnant un léger coup. Mais il souriait toujours !  
« Vous êtes tellement magnifique… Comment imaginer qu'une aussi belle femme soit obliger de vivre aux côtés de ces monstres sans-cœurs et sans pitié…  
-Ils ne sont pas comme vous dîtes, lâcha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Il y a des tas de choses que vous ne savez pas à leurs sujets.  
-Oh… Vous allez pouvoir tout me dire alors… »  
Le roi l'emmena à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma les grandes fenêtres. Il enleva sa cape qu'il jeta sur le sol. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.  
« Vous pouvez tout avoir avec moi, lui souffla-il à l'oreille sensuellement. Une maison, une famille, des enfants, un titre, de l'argent, du pouvoir Alexandra… Il suffit juste que vous m'informiez sur les coordonnées de son vaisseau. Nous serions enfin débarrassés de ces maudites, odieuses et impures créatures.  
-Ils ne sont pas comme ça, insista Alexandra, soudain mal à l'aise.  
-Comment sont-ils, alors ? demanda-t-il.  
-Plus intelligent que vous, en tout cas ! »  
Le roi se reçut un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser sur le sol carrelé. Alexandra sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et elle s'agenouilla quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Wylvern qui vida le roi aussi silencieusement que possible. Il se releva et entendit des gardes arrivés. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme.  
« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé vos brassards ?!  
-J'ai oublié ! »  
Il voulut rajouter quelque chose mais le temps était compté. Le wraith réussit à bloquer la porte puis se précipita sur le balcon. Il regarda s'il n'y avait aucun garde avant d'appeler la jeune femme.  
« Comment va-t-on faire pour descendre ?  
-Me faîtes-vous confiance ?  
-Euh… bah oui… »  
Wylvern attrapa Alexandra par les hanches avant de la déposer sur son épaule, comme un sac à pommes de terres.  
« Hey !  
-Taisez-vous si vous voulez vivre ! répliqua-t-il. »  
La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et elle s'accrocha à lui. Le wraith monta sur la rambarde puis sauta. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds tout comme un chat et remit l'humaine sur le sol. Ils se mirent à courir sous les coups de feu des pistolets des soldats.

« Bon sang ! Dépêchez-vous !  
-Essayez de courir avec des talons et vous verrez que… ! »  
Elle hurla de douleur et se crispa brusquement. Wylvern se tourna vers elle et vit le sang qu'il coulait de son épaule. Il réussit à la prendre par la main et à l'amener près de la porte des étoiles, située deux kilomètres plus loin. Le wraith appela mentalement son second. Alexandra le regarda et se colla à lui. Lui aussi la regarda et la rassura :  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont arriver. »  
Elle hocha la tête. Soudain, apparurent à l'horizon les soldats, armes dirigés vers eux. Mais plusieurs Darts déchirèrent le ciel et un de ses petits engins passèrent au-dessus de l'humaine et du wraith. Le drôle de duo disparut.

Epizon était assis, tenant les compresses dans ses mains et observant son Commandant qui soignait Alexandra. Elle avait retiré sa robe pour revêtir un haut noir de Wylvern un peu trop grand et son pantalon qu'elle portait à l'arrivé. Elle leurs avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé après la trahison de Livèr. Le wraith avait désinfecté sa blessure et était en train de retirer la balle. La jeune femme buvait une boisson alcoolisée et tenait dans sa main la bouteille d'où provenait le liquide. Wylvern, après quelques minutes d'intenses concentrations, retira la balle et s'exclama triomphalement :  
« Enfin la voilà ! »  
Le jeune wraith prit un petit récipient et le wraith déposa la balle dedans. Ensuite, il prit une compresse et la posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Puis, Epizon se rendit dans sa chambre pour sa troisième sieste de la journée. Wylvern s'assit en face d'Alexandra.  
« J'ai une question à vous poser.  
-Allez-y.  
-Que s'est-il passé avec le roi ?  
-Ah lui ? Il m'a dragué.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Laissez tomber, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, sourit-elle. C'est un truc d'humain. »  
La jeune femme éclata de rire suivit de Wylvern.

Debout et derrière la porte, Nâga écoutait le doux et pétillant rire d'Alexandra. Il en voulait au Commandant de l'avoir laissé aller à cette fête et ce roi avait tenté de l'attirer dans son lit ! Heureusement que la jeune femme ne s'était pas laissé faire… Le wraith alla dans ses appartements et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux mais ses pensées se déviaient toutes vers une seule personne : Alexandra.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexandra se baladait depuis un bon moment sur le vaisseau. Les wraiths lui prêtaient plus ou moins d'attention. Elle vit une porte ouverte et poussée par la curiosité, elle entra. La porte se referma d'un coup. La pièce était sombre comme la plupart mais quelque chose attira son attention. C'était une sphère lévitant dans l'air. La jeune femme s'approcha et au moment où sa main allait toucher l'objet, un wraith entra dans la pièce :  
« N'y touchez pas ! »  
Son doigt effleura la sphère qui bondit dans l'air et s'attaqua au wraith qui plongea sur Alexandra pour lui faire éviter l'attaque de l'objet. La sphère rebondissait dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Le wraith se releva, attrapa le socle où lévitait la sphère et plongea dans l'air. La sphère reprit sa place. La jeune femme se leva.  
« Waouh ! Vous auriez pu être footballeur !  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Euh… rien. C'était quoi ça ?  
-Ceci est censé être une balle paralysante, expliqua le wraith en remettant le socle sur la table, qui pourrait paralyser un village entier d'environ deux cent habitants humains.  
-Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama avec admiration la jeune femme.  
-Cependant, elle n'est pas encore opérationnelle, soupira le wraith. Comme vous avez pu le constater. Je manque à mes devoirs, je suis Lukavy. Et je présume que vous êtes l'humaine du Commandant.  
-Hé ! Je ne suis pas son humaine ! J'ai un nom ! grogna-t-elle.  
-Excusez mon erreur alors. Puis-je savoir comment vous vous appelez ?  
-Alexandra. »  
Il hocha la tête. Alexandra remarqua d'autres inventions et s'empressa d'aller voir.  
« C'est vous qui avez construit tout ça ?  
-Oui et quelques systèmes et armes du vaisseau, répondit Lukavy.  
-Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial !  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce mot.  
-Vous voulez dire ''génial'' ? C'est un truc bien en cent fois mieux ! »  
Wylvern entra tel une tornade dans la pièce et fusilla du regard Alexandra :  
« Qu'est-ce vous faîtes ici ?! Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas quitter mes appartements !  
-Roh ça va. Je suis juste partit faire une balade.  
-Je vous ai cherché partout et…  
-Oh vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Charmant, sourit la jeune femme. »  
Lukavy grimaça au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la rage de son supérieur. Cette humaine avait beaucoup de crans de lui réponde de cette manière. Le Commandant lui ordonna mentalement et poliment de partir pour qu'il puisse parler avec elle. Dès qu'il fut sorti, l'humaine s'approcha de lui.  
« Moi qui pensais que les wraiths se fichaient complètement des humains… En fait, vous avez un cœur tendre sous cette grande carapace.  
-Mais…  
-Hé, peut-être que vous avez des sentiments vis-à-vis d'autres humains… Ah ! Ce serait l'affaire du siècle !  
-MAIS DE QUELLE DROIT OSEZ-VOUS ME PARLER AINSI ?! vociféra le wraith. SORTEZ AVANT QUE VOUS ETRIPES, INSOLENTE !  
-Si on ne peut plus rire, maugréa-t-elle en se dirigeant en roulant des épaules vers la sortie. »  
Wylvern entendit et cria de toutes ses forces :  
« DEHORS, SALE PETITE VIPERE ! »

Epizon regarda Alexandra qui lisait quelque chose sur son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et monta sur le lit.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Oh ça, dit-elle en lui montrant la couverture, c'est le Fantôme de l'Opéra, de Gaston Leroux. C'est l'un des rares livres que j'aime.  
-Et ça raconte quoi ?  
-C'est complexe, en plus j'ai vu le film alors je crois que je vais tout mélanger si je t'expliquais.  
-C'est quoi un film ?  
-Euh ce sont des personnages qui jouent devant des caméras et les images sont ensuite retransmises sur grand écran, pour que des hommes puissent les voir.  
-Ah d'accord. »  
Alexandra attrapa son sac et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit un téléphone cellulaire avec un casque et le montrât à Epizon.  
« C'est un téléphone, d'une marque très connue qui s'appelle Samsung. J'ai le Galaxy. »  
Le jeune wraith le saisit doucement et le tourna dans tous les sens.  
« Pourquoi nous n'avons pas cela ?  
-Parce que ce sont des inventions humaines et on ne travaille pas avec des humains, répondit une voix dure et autoritaire. »  
Wylvern s'approcha d'eux et ordonna à Epizon de sortir. Le jeune wraith se retourna pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer mais le Commandant feula pour le faire sortir. Alexandra l'ignora.  
« Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas quitter ces lieux ! cria de plus belle le wraith.  
-Vous voulez relancer le débat ? Ok. »  
Elle se leva d'un coup et pointa son doigt sur le Commandant.  
« De un, je ne suis sous vos ordres et de deux, de là d'où je viens, j'ai le droit d'aller partout où je veux ! Et ce n'est certainement pas un rabat-joie comme vous qui me dira quoi faire !  
-Taisez-vous !  
-Si vous voulez la faire taire, il va falloir tuer la sale petite vipère, ricana-t-elle en croisant les bras. »  
La tuer ? L'idée traversa l'esprit du wraith mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Cependant, il pouvait faire autre chose et il ne voulait pas le faire. La jeune femme le défia du regard.  
« Quoi ? Vous avez peur ? »  
C'en était trop. La main se leva et il gifla la joue de l'humaine, si fort qu'elle tomba. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et la ramena à elle. Du sang. Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.  
« C'est vous qui m'avez poussé à ça, dit-il calmement avant de sortir. »  
Elle se leva, berçant sa joue ensanglantée. Elle avait tellement envie de l'insulter ! Mais c'était sa faute, elle avait été un peu trop loin.  
 _Il aurait pu au moins m'amener une compresse, le connard !  
_ La jeune femme attrapa son sac et chercha la petite trousse de secours dans son sac. Elle saisit un petit miroir ainsi qu'une grande compresse, nettoya sa joue et constata la belle griffure sur celle-ci. En grognant des injures, elle attacha la compresse. Alexandra ôta ses vêtements, à part son T-shirt lavé par les adorateurs et ses sous-vêtements. Ensuite, elle se coucha et s'endormit, en essayant de planifier une belle vengeance.

Wylvern entra à tâtons dans sa chambre qui était devenu celle d'Alexandra, il ne dormait pratiquement jamais autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un d'autre. Il tenait à la main un baume et posa son regard de reptile sur l'endormie. Il vit la compresse et comprit qu'elle avait due se soigner elle-même. Il secoua doucement la jeune femme par l'épaule. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, se releva et lâcha :  
« Quoi ? »  
Il posa le baume sur la table de chevet, s'assit à côté d'elle et arracha la compresse pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts. Ses griffes avaient laissés une belle marque qui allait bientôt disparaître. Au moment où le wraith allait appliquer le baume, l'humaine s'écarta.  
« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Vous m'avez blessé et vous revenez me soigner.  
-Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé entraîner ma colère. »  
Là, Alexandra était surprise. Elle sentit les doigts glacés du wraith sur sa joue. Sa peau se referma lentement, elle pouvait le sentir !  
« C'est incroyable, c'est quoi ce truc ?  
-C'est un baume que nous préparons pour les jeunes wraiths puisque leurs métabolismes sont encore fragiles, ils ont besoin de quelque chose pour guérir rapidement, expliqua-t-il en remettant le couvercle.  
-Si les humains avaient ça, chez moi, ça pourrait sauvés des tas de vie.  
-Comment était votre planète ?  
-Ah parce que maintenant la sale petite vipère vous intéresse ?  
-C'était juste pour savoir, dit-il.  
-Bah, c'est une planète quoi. Une planète que les hommes sont en train de détruire petit à petit.  
-Pourquoi détruire votre habitat ? Ça n'a aucun sens.  
-Croyez-moi, certains sont prêts à tout pour avoir tout ce qu'ils souhaitent. Les vieux reprochent aux jeunes d'avoir mis la planète dans cet état là mais alors que c'est eux qui ont commencés !  
-Je vois. Avez-vous une famille ? »  
Elle se raidit.  
« Oui. Mais je ne leurs parle plus.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ecoutez, je suis fatiguée. Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?  
-Non, sourit-il, maintenant vous titillez ma curiosité, _Alquital.  
_ -Vous m'avez donné un surnom ? J'y crois pas ! Et après, c'est moi qui suis insolente !  
-Je ne vous pas le rapport.  
-Il n'y en a pas, ria-t-elle. »  
Wylvern écouta le doux rire d'Alexandra et lui-même commença à rire. Il se leva et quitta la pièce.  
 _« Bonne nuit, Alquital. »_


End file.
